Silk and Silver
by cakeisnotpie
Summary: Wendy finds herself in trouble again ... the best kind. Written for Katya who wanted silk scarves and Wendylynndarling who wanted some Darling Hook.


The darkness wasn't complete; light filtered in around the top and bottom edge of the material, enough to let her see the extent of her blindfold, but not much else. She was awake now, finally shaking off the effects of whatever they'd pressed against her mouth to make her lose consciousness. Not much time had passed, she judged, because her shoulders weren't hurting yet from being yanked up and her hands tied above her; her wrists were facing each other, something soft and silky wound around them, leaving her able to bend her hands back and wiggle her fingers against the metal bar running along the ceiling, or what she assumed was a ceiling. Feet firmly planted on the floor, there wasn't much weight on her arms, but she knew from aerobics that holding them aloft for long periods of time wouldn't be pleasant. They hadn't tied down her ankles; her first thought was to kick out at anyone who approached to protect both herself and the baby.

She'd been walking home from the diner when they came up behind her; only a flash of white cloth and then she was inhaling a bitter scent, the world swimming into blackness. Kicking herself, she knew she should have waited on someone else before she left, but they had all been so caught up in their arguments and the need to sleep had snuck up on her, leaving her yawning and dozing off. In the two days since Henry had been kidnapped and then returned, the reactions had hardened into three main camps; Emma, her anger boiling over, wanted to ride out to confront Cora like an Old West posse, round her up and bring her to justice. Mary Margaret and David's plan was to rally the troops in town, a beefed up neighborhood watch to keep tabs on what was going on. Regina was livid; only Cora's blood was going to satisfy her. Regardless of what anyone else was saying, Wendy was sure that Regina was already working on a spell to target the woman quickly becoming the focus of her hatred. All of it made Wendy's head hurt; no one seemed to care that Killian was still out there, risking himself to rescue Henry and gather information. Everyone had made up their mind about him – he was a pirate after all, and once a bad guy always a bad guy in Fairytale World – and despite the lip service of thanks, no one was worried about what would happen to him. Ruby had been sympathetic, but then David and Dr. Whale had almost come to blows and she'd been busy trying to keep them apart, so Wendy slipped out the front door, heading for the safety and quiet of her boat.

Wendy's first thought was about the baby, and then she knew Killian would be supremely pissed; he'd been adamant about not being alone except on the boat and she'd thought she could handle it. Whoever was behind this had picked the perfect time to make a play for her; with Killian out of town, Henry on lockdown in his house, and everyone else caught up in the battle of wills, no one would notice she was gone until morning. She'd told Granny she was going to get some sleep, so they'd think that's where she was, not hanging from the rafters like a slab of meat in some unknown location.

Since she'd woken, she'd heard no other voices; the only sounds were the wind whistling around the windows, a cold front blowing in from the Atlantic, and the pops and tings of expanding pipes as the heated air flowed through them. She could feel the slightest waft of warmth, probably coming from a vent near her right hand, so at least she wasn't going to freeze to death. The floor was smooth, either tile or polished wood or linoleum; pulling down with her weight, she felt the edges of taut material stretching up to the pipe, looping over it. The knot must be somewhere tucked into the folds around her wrists, out of reach; even rocking back and forth found no give in the pipe. Wrapping her hands around the metal, she kicked up, not really thinking it through; maybe get her feet up onto something, get another angle, twisting the material to use for torque. Instead, her foot caught the edge of some bench or table, stubbing her toe – they'd taken her shoes she supposed to keep her from running if she got free. Cursing, she felt tears spring up in the corner of her eyes at the sharp rap, but fortunately, the pain faded quickly.

A door slammed upstairs – she must be in a basement or lower level – and a muted voice flowed as the footfalls crossed over her head, circled around and came to a stop. The words were muffled, but they were lower, definitely male, and very unhappy. Striving to focus, she just couldn't make out enough to understand what he was saying. Then a door creaked and was pulled open, and the treads of stairs squeaked as someone descended, shutting the door and walking towards her. Her first impulse was to flinch away as a body stepped up behind her, the hair on the nape of her neck rising as he drew near, but she held steady, hoping for a chance to get free. She did jump with the tip of a finger traced along her cheek then she readied herself to lash out just as the man's breath stirred her hair when he whispered into her ear.

"You were walking home alone, weren't you?"

The fight drained out of her, relief a head rush at the sound of that beloved voice. "Killian? What's going on?"

"You were lucky that Cora didn't snatch you. She's got men in town watching everyone, and you'd be a prime catch to add to her blackmail list." As he spoke, his hook arm slipped around her waist, pulling her snug against his body. "I thought we had an agreement that you'd get someone to walk with you."

"I know, it was a bad decision, but they were all arguing and I was so tired …" She started to argue but let it go, ready to get out of here now. "Untie me; I can't wait to get home."

"Only good girls get untied, Wendy, and you haven't been very good have you?" His words were just as silky as the ties around her wrists. "I think maybe you need to be reminded of what happens to those who don't keep their promises."

"Killian?" Half question, half request, Wendy felt a stirring of heat between her legs, a tightening of her nipples at the sudden thought of what he might have in mind. "Are we safe here?"

"Seems you have a mysterious benefactor; he called me to come get you. I brought you here, deep in the woods, where no one knows to look for us." As he spoke, his hand wandered onto her hip and up her buttoned cornflower blue shirt. She'd been so warm lately that she'd ditched her heavy sweaters in favor of only a shirt and coat instead. Ruby had laughed at her for walking around 'half naked' in December in Maine, but she hadn't cared. Now, she was heating up quickly from the inside, just the flat palm of his hand burning his mark on her stomach through the cotton. "Something tells me you don't want to be saved from me, now, do you?"

"I was worried." She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning as his nimble fingers began at the bottom button and started opening them up; his hook slipped beneath the waistband of her sensible blue slacks, a trail of cool metal on her overheated skin. Turning her head, she pushed back until she bumped her hips against his body; he chuckled against the skin of her neck, his lips nipping at the skin there.

"And here you are. Just what am I going to do with you?" His voice washed over her skin as his hand finished with top button; he pulled the shirt back, one side at a time then cupped the underside of one breast briefly, a fleeting touch that made her gasp for more when he stopped. "I think I may have to see just how many times I can make you fly apart for me, Darling Wendy."

Without her eyes, she couldn't see what he was planning, where he was moving, so each touch was a surprise – fingertips along her spine, a quick flick of her bra clasp, freeing her breasts and pushing the lacy material up. She jumped and shivered with each new caress – slacks undone, slipping down, a tap on her heel to lift her foot and she was nude from the waist down, trembling not from the temperature in the room, but from the thermostat inside that was pushing upwards.

"Shall I tell you want I'm going to do?" Now both hand and hook were teasing her nipples, bringing them to aching hardness. "I bet I could make you come for me with just this, don't you?" He squeezed one breast, pinched and rolled the nipple again and again, sending ripples of desire down her spine. "You're so sensitive, on the edge all the time, thinking about how it feels with I touch you." She could sense when he moved, felt bereft when his hand left her skin, and then moist air, his exhale, blew across the nipple, a coarse flick of tongue, and she arched her back for more, not even trying to hold in her strangled cry of need. That damn chuckle again and wet pressure as he sucked it into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the nub ruthlessly, driving her up to a swift climax that broke fast and hard; dropping her head back, she called his name as she came, the wetness spreading down her as yet untouched thighs.

"I love it when you shatter, darling." He was kissing his way down her abdomen, stopping to lick her bellybutton, painting lines with his tongue. "Shall we try for a second one?"

Her only answer was a moan of pleasure; echoes of the first climax still rolled up her body as the curve of his hook slid between the folds of skin to rub her clit, sending new waves after the first. She didn't fall back from the last plateau, just started building again, reaching higher. Fingers parted her thighs and circled before slipping inside, one then two until she was squirming, trying to rock into the thrusts. That wicked tongue replaced the metal, teeth biting none-to-gently, he added a third finger, and she could feel the coiled tension ready to snap.

"So fucking hot and wet for me, aren't you, my sassy girl?" He stroked as he plunged this fingers in, hitting the tangle of nerves, and she flew apart, vision going white on the edges at the strength of the orgasm that ripped through her. Grabbing onto the metal bar, she held on; without the material around her wrists, she'd be folding to the floor to curl up into a ball to ride it out. Her breathing was shallow and she shook, alone for a few moments then his hook curled around her waist, fitting her back to his chest, cradling her head on his shoulder, kissing along her chin, turning her head with his hand until he could reach her lips and swallow down her sighs. She relaxed, going limp against him.

"Don't give up on me yet, love. Got one more to go." His hard cock rubbed along the curve of her buttocks, leaving a wet trail, and he moaned at the friction. "Pull yourself up with your hands."

Too blissed out to question him, she tried to lift herself; with his arms around her waist, her feet left the floor, and he guided them onto either side of his body, hooking her heels around his calves. Before she could think about how this was going to work, he lowered back down, parting her thighs and surging up into her with one hard thrust. Thoughts flew out of her head at the complete fullness and she arched for better contact; he took a step back and plunged in again, this time slamming into the right spot. Sparks of sexual electricity bounded along her nerves, her eyes rolled back and she cried out loudly but she didn't give a damn. Each repetition of the move, slow then increasing in speed, was the same; she was sure she wasn't going to survive the overloaded senses that were crying out for release, a storm brewing, getting ready to explode.

"That's it," he was saying from a far distance away. "No one can hear you. I've got you; just let go and fly." So she did; no need to hold it in, she went screaming into the storm, lightning setting her body on fire, burning until she blacked out. When she blinked her way back into the present, he'd unwound the silk scarf from her wrists and the one over her eyes, cradling her close as he sat her down on a sectional sofa in what looked to be a family room. His blue eyes echoed the smile on his face when she focused; he looked damn smug, that was for sure.

"Where?" She had a ton of questions, but he silenced them with an easy kiss.

"Cora sent instructions for some of her men to grab you. I followed them back to town, but your friend snatched you right out from under their watch; that's going to piss Cora off to no end."

"Belle?" If Cora was after her, then she'd include Belle as well.

"I called Charming and sent a warning; she'll be fine. You, however, can't seem to stay out of trouble. Maybe keeping you hidden here is the best answer after all. Keep you naked and waiting on me to come back, all heat and wetness and aching need." He was stroking her cheek; she didn't believe for a second he'd do that, but the image was damn sexy. "However knowing you, you'll never stay put long term. I need three or four days to get a handle on this. Can you stay here that long? The more we can keep her guessing, the better advantage we have."

"Someone has to take care of J.M. and my classes," She tried to think through the implications, all the details.

"I'll go back to town to be seen looking for you; she'll expect that. Between Ruby, Belle, and Henry, I imagine the pup will be spoiled when you get back." With a last kiss, he stood and gathered up her clothes, tucking his own shirt back in and zipping his pants. "The kitchen is stocked and the lights downstairs don't show outside. There's a bedroom down here as well as a bath, so you only have to venture up to eat. And, this is important, if you have to leave the house, go out the front door and head that direction; do NOT go out the back. The boundary runs through the backyard, so don't take any chances; out the front and straight takes you back to town. There's a road just beyond the line; I can drive in that way to avoid being seen."

"You're leaving?" She dressed quickly, catching his arm. "Three days. You'll be back then, right?"

"Before, if I can, but I have to be careful. I don't trust this Vlad character despite what he's done for you."

"Vlad?" A cold weight settled in her chest. "Tall, slim, dark hair, blue eyes … only seen him at night?"

"Night?" He seemed confused. "What does that mean?"

"I wouldn't call him a friend, but he didn't kill me when he had the chance. If he's here, then maybe … Ruby needs to know. Whatever he's up to, he'll have an agenda of his own." She wasn't sure what make of it all. The vampire had seemed sincere in his desire to not hurt her, had even tried to save her. But trusting him? "Stay with me tonight and leave in the morning. He's not a day person. I'll be safe then alone."

"Wendy. What are you not telling me?" Killian stood his ground, that demanding look on his face.

"Remember when I told you what happened to Mina's necklace?"

His eyes darkened and he all but growled his displeasure. "This is the guy? What the hell is he up to? How did he get to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out."


End file.
